Add A Pinch of Rumor and A Third of Mill
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: This is the next installment from my previous fan fiction: FIRST THERE WAS DAY AND THEN THERE WAS…NIGHT! Will Karma's truth be too late? Liam, not a bad guy just misunderstood? Amy is what? Find out more in ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL.
1. Chapter 1

**FAKING IT**

**ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL**

**SUMMARY: This is the next installment from my previous fan fiction: FIRST THERE WAS DAY AND THEN THERE WAS…NIGHT! **

**Will Karma's truth be too late? Liam, not a bad guy just misunderstood? Amy is what? Find out more in ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL.**

_** So here's what you missed…**_

Amy punched Lauren because she uploads a Vine edition of her and Liam having sex that the entire school saw.

Karma realized that maybe deep inside her, she does like Amy, or could learn to love Amy in a way other than just as friends.

Liam, which is short for William and his Dad have a hate and hate relationship, his Mother of course wishes he didn't, but more importantly reveals to him her past with Farrah, AKA, Amy's mom and Amy's Dad, Eddie.

Lauren out of the three involve has kept her secret quiet but will it ultimately be revealed, if Shane has anything to do with it, it just might.

Oh, and Farrah is coming back home early from her honeymoon because of this ordeal.

…_**And that's what you missed on Faking It- First There Was Day and Then There Was…Night!**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Amy sat on the lawn mower, riding across the lawn. It was her punishment for everything apparently. She knew it wasn't a suggestion encouraged by her Mother but more of a Texas sized step Father, who believed in strict corporal punishment. The only solace in it was that he was fair and that the one who shall remain invisible was also doing chores despite the wounded nose.

This was nothing after the week she had, she thought. Especially...

**FRONT PORCH- AMY'S HOUSE-NIGHT:**

_[KISS]_

"What was that, Karma?" Amy said freaking out, and stepping back.

"I just-" Karma clamored for words.

"You just what…Wanted to ensure that when I come back to school, we could keep up this ruse?"

"No…of course not...I just" she looked at Amy trying to figure out words.

"Karma, the one thing I realized over this whole entire last three days was that…maybe the best way to be best friends is to keep our lives the way they are, you as my friend and that's it." Amy added as Karma looked a little crushed, she then took a deep breath.

"You're right." Karma played it off, she then smiled awkwardly. "Well…I guess I should head back home." She answered trying to change the obvious awkwardness. "Amy, I'm sorry, it was never my intent to hurt you or to continue this whole thing, and you know that right?"

"Yea." Amy commanded, as Karma went in for a hug which Amy obliged.

Suddenly coming back to reality, Amy looked up and noticed her Mother waving at her to come over. She returned to the riding lawn mower to the garage and then came back out to her Mother standing with her purse and keys.

"Amy, I need you to come with me."

"Is that a request or order?" Amy replied with an attitude.

"Its both." she demanded, as Amy followed suit.

**HESTER HIGH PARKING LOT:**

"You think our school will ever be the same without Karmy?" Shane pondered laid out on the hood of Liam's car, as Liam sat beside him, looking at the courtyard.

"I think it will."

"And you?" Shane added lifting up.

"Me what?"

"Well, last week you were wedding crashing just to be with one girl, only to end up hurt by said girl and sleeping with said girl's best friend, who you later kind of admit liked, almost to end up kissing her again, oh, and then there's the VINE incident of 2014 which lead to last night's dinner, so how are you? How was dinner?"

"Well, thank you for the horrible recap but I'm fine, and dinner was just that, dinner..."

**BOOKER RESIDENCE- THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

Maria opened the door, as Farrah stood holding a wine bottle, dressed nice.

"Farrah? Farrah Thomas, you look amazing" she immediately announced pulling her into a hug.

"Aww, you too, Maria but you always were a looker." Farrah replied with a grin.

"That only was until you taught me how to put make up on, correctly." She joked in a southern accent; she pulled back and looked over at Amy. "And this must be Amy?"

"What up!" Amy replied nonchalant.

"Amy!" her Mom chastised.

"I mean Hello, Ms. Booker." Amy corrected.

"No, it's alright….Amy?" she said with a grin. "You are absolutely beautiful, you definitely got your Mom's looks and hair but Eddie's eyes."

"You knew my Dad?" Amy questioned.

"Yes...he, your Mom and I were best friends, at least years ago" she stated sadly. "But I hope to be again." she looked at Farrah.

"Maria, I'm sorry too, I just kind of pushed a lot of good friends away after." Farrah replied.

"No, I understand." Maria replied with another hug, as she pulled back she lifted Farrah ring finger. "Congrats Farrah, so beautiful, I am so happy for you."

"As am I?" a voice said as William came down the stairs with Liam following dressed up.

"Farrah, my husband, William. William this is Farrah and Amy." Maria added, as William held out his hand and shook Farrah's. He then looked at Amy.

"Hello again." as Amy nodded. "Farrah, this is our son, William, Jr." he replied as Farrah grinned holding her hands out.

"But I'm sure, Amy calls him Liam, it's his nickname." Maria added.

"Yes, Hello…Liam." Farrah replied shaking his hand.

"Ms. Rudenfeld-Cooper." Liam added.

"Oh just call me, Ms. Farrah."

"Well, Ms. Farrah, upfront, I do apologize for the circumstances behind this dinner. I was stupid, and"

"He's lying." Amy replied, as everyone looked at her including Liam. "I'm sorry; I can't go on with this any longer. We never knew we were being taped. We certainly didn't think, it would end up on the schools social media sites but I'm not going to sit and let him be accused falsely…he didn't do it." Amy replied as William senior looked at Liam. "If anything Liam has been the only one who has understood the embarrassment of this whole entire ordeal." Amy replied as her Mother looked at her.

"Amy…Liam, I'm so sorry." Maria added.

"No…were sorry." Mr. Booker added. "And Will…Liam, I'm sorry for believing that you would do such a thing." Liam looked at him confused as silence set in.

"Thank you." Liam replied slight taken back.

"And Amy, I'm sorry too." Farrah added as Amy looked at her intently, as a silence begin again, Maria interrupted.

"Well, I believe we accomplished what we needed, but I am famished, and we have a dinner awaiting us, shall we." Maria announced taking Farrah by the arm.

**HESTER HIGH PARKING LOT:**

"So she confessed that it was all a lie and you all had dinner."

"Pretty much." Liam replied with a grin.

**FARRAH'S CAR:**

Amy sat in the passenger seat as her Mother drove.

"So can I ask… where we are headed?" Amy inquired.

"Amy, I am fully aware that our relationship has faltered over the course of these years. I made decisions that affected our lives without asking you how you felt. But Amy…the dinner...it made me realize how much I miss your Father. I know how much you loved him and I also know as much as I want you to be like me, you're the best parts of both of us. Eddie was bold and free thinking, that's why I loved him." she said grinning as Amy seemed confused. "And despite what you think...I love you." Farrah pulled into a restaurant parking lot and parked. "No matter who you want to be…or love." she said as tears formed in Amy's eyes. Suddenly Farrah hugged Amy, who hugged back.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I-"

"No…I'm sorry, Amy." As they pulled back, Farrah looked in her purse; she pulled out a small box. "Amy, I brought you here to clear the air on us, but also…and I had hoped that this would be on your wedding night, but I wanted to give you this. You see, every girl in my family would receive this pearl necklace when they became a woman. Now it's an old fashion principle but with all the recent events, I wanted to pass it down to you, just to let you know, that despite all the ups and downs of our relationship, you are still my little girl, who is now a woman and I will have your back no matter what." Farrah added as Amy took the box, she hugged Farrah.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I know it seems like I go against everything but I really do want you happy. Dad would've wanted you happy." Farrah smiled.

"I know." She added.

"Well, look at us, all mushy eyed." Farrah said, as Amy grinned and wiped her eyes. "I had told your step Father I was picking up some BbQ for dinner. So why don't we get that and talk."

"About what, it looks like we already have talked enough?"

"Well…you and Liam were getting very chummy at the dinner, what was that about?" she asked with a grin, as Amy reciprocated shaking her head.

**THE BOOKER'S FRONT PORCH- THE DAY BEFORE**:

"So do you naturally like to make your Father angry?" Amy said coming out the door, as Liam sat in the porch swing.

"It does give me great pleasure; you don't seem to do bad yourself...who could forget the Prom...lesbian stunt."

"Touché." she said sitting beside him.

"Amy...promise me, you will keep this visit a secret. Contrary to how I live, I do care and prefer a life of activism."

"To each his own." she replied looking at the sky.

"If you don't count the drunken night, I can definitely see why, Karma loves you."

"Oh and what pray tell, have you gotten from three days."

"You're gullible."

"Gullible, really?"

"But it's out of loyalty for a friend. You don't really care about what others think of you that was up until the infamous Vine sex tape…You've got one heck of a right arm, Mayweather." He grinned. "You have feelings for Karma but she doesn't reciprocate because...Me." he said looking at Amy intently. "I'm sorry…" he replied seriously. "Everything turned out the way it did, it was never my intent to fall in love with Karma...or sleep with you..."

"Aww, let's be honest, in all fairness the lesbian angle was a real catalyst" she replied sarcastically, as Liam agreed shaking his head. "Well, Mr. Booker...'" Amy said rocking the seat back. "All were interesting revelations...true, I'm loyal…Slightly gullible lately,…Got the right arm from my Dad and thank you… and I had feelings for Karma… but having a friendship is better, so I let her go." Liam looked at Amy concerned.

"So...how do we go from here?" Liam continued looking at Amy.

"Well, I go back as the girl who broke Karma's heart by sleeping with you."

"Of course…and I as the man who slept with you, thus breaking Hester High's golden couple. So a lose-lose situation?"

"It doesn't have to be…"

"What?"

"Karma, isn't as bad as this, she's caring and sweet and funny and"

"And?" Liam asked.

"She deserves another chance."

**HESTER HIGH CLASSROOM- The Present Day:**

"Thank you all. I will enjoy reading these beautiful papers, this weekend." Mr. Berry announced, as the bell rung. "Karma, can I see you for minute. Oh and Oliver as well." He added as everyone made their way out the room. Karma and Oliver arrived at the front of his desk.

"Karma, I was reading your short story was awesome to read and personally, I found it interesting. I as you may know I am the staff supervisor of the AV and Film Society and we have an opportunity to win some extra funding for the program in a State wide Video Contests. I want to enlist your help for possible extra credit possibilities to produce your short story as an actually film short. I would like you to work with Oliver here to get this done."

"Thank you but I don't"

"Karma, I will let you substitute this assignment for the Athens paper."

"It's look like you got a partner, Oliver." Karma announced.

Once in the hallways, people continued to stare at Karma.

"So this is how popular people feel?" Oliver said walking beside Karma.

"No, Oliver, you never want to feel like this, this is a walk of pity, a constant reminder of failure."

"So, high school?" he added, Karma looked at him and grinned.

"You know I never saw it from that perspective, I just wish I could hide."

"Well, if you would like, I have somewhere."

"Sure."

**Find out more on Chapter Two of "ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL"**

****Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAKING IT**

**ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL**

**SUMMARY: This is the next installment from my previous fan fiction: FIRST THERE WAS DAY AND THEN THERE WAS…NIGHT!**

**Will Karma's truth be too late? Liam, not a bad guy just misunderstood? Amy is what? Find out more in ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**OLIVER'S SPOT:**

"This isn't weird...is it?" Oliver asked.

"No, not at all, it's kind of cool. Almost like the one place in high school where you can be comfortable and not worry." Karma replied

"Yea, well Amy found it cool too."

"So, you bring all the ladies here?" Karma insinuated.

"Actually no." he grinned. "The last person and first person was Amy. She and I were enjoying then she saw you singing in the cafeteria."

"Oh, well that was my first time-"

"Singing in front of everyone, I know she said that as she left out."

"Sorry?"

"Oh no, you did an awesome job. I mean, have you seen it?"

"No."

"Of course, you were singing…dumb." He goofed. "Let me see if I can bring it up, I kind of played around with it, if that's ok." he began typing. Suddenly Karma singing appeared on the screen like a professional performance.

"Wow, its great Oliver."

"Thanks, I thought I would give it to Amy..." Oliver replied as Karma looked at him and grinned.

"You really liked Amy?" Karma asked, as Oliver grinned.

"She is kind of awesome."

"She is that." Karma added, suddenly noticing her focus on Liam.

"Oliver, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are relationships so hard?"

"Well...I'm not really sure but if I had to guess, it's because true love never has endings, it's constant with a thousand variables" Oliver looked at the screen, then at Karma. "It's unexplained. So the joy is in its hypothesis and getting to perform the experiment. "Karma looked at him taken back with a grin. "What?"

"For someone unsure, you sure have a good answer."

"Well, I get all my advice from this Doctor."

"Oh...and any other good advice? "

"He also once said, you know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"Very poetic..."

"Oh, well Dr. Seuss always is." he grinned as Karma smiled back, suddenly one of the screen flashed Liam outside in the back of the school hammering something.

"Oliver, thank you for this... but I gotta go do something I needed to do a day ago." she stood up. "Can you come over later tonight?" she added, writing on a paper.

"Sure, of course." he said as Karma put the paper in front of him.

"So yea, here's the address, just come and will talk about the film short." She said leaving out.

**HESTER HIGH LUNCH ROOM**:

"So, Lauren, is your nose broke?" Lisbeth asked.

"No. It's just a minor bruise but its well worth it. The Karmmies are left to wonder whether their perfect little charity cases are together, Liam Booker is no longer a biggest threat, and my secret has official been silenced through sex tape bribe."

"So what do we focus on now?" Leila replied.

"Reclaiming my domination of the school power through the presidency."

"Really? But no one's ever lost to Timber Duncan."

"Well there's a first for everything." Lauren replied looking at Timber who stood among a group of people.

**HESTER HIGH ALLY:**

[Hammering...as music plays in the background]

"A NEW PIECE?" Karma yelled as Liam looked over; he turned the music down and then removed his protective glasses.

"What?"

"I said...a new piece?"

"You could say that." he said looking at it.

"Liam..."she began, ultimately realizing this couldn't come out in her favor. "Hi." she replied.

"My name is Karma Ashcroft. I'm a sophomore here at Hester High, and I wanted to introduce myself." she said sincerely.

"You know that name sounds familiar...oh yes, it's the name of a girl who hurt me pretty badly, and as much as I don't want to hold that against you, every time I see you it takes me back to fact that she lied."

"Liam..."

"Amy, told me you deserved another chance...but it's gonna take some time..."he answered. "I'm sorry." he replied, Karma looked at him for a moment.

"OK...Liam." she said with tears in her eyes. "But know that I'm not expecting everything to go

back as it used to" she added. "I just want to get to some normal. I want Amy back as my friend and I hope that we can be friends someday." She then left as Liam watched her go; Shane passed her coming to Liam.

"So, what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it has to be something." Shane nagged.

"You really want to know what it's about...it's about reevaluation. I'm really starting to reevaluate who's in my corner."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Shane? Maybe the fact that you also lied, you totally knew I was making a fool out of myself over Karma and you knew she was lying."

"Hey, I told you."

"After the fact..."Liam rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Do you even get it, how can I trust you again!" he demanded as Shane looked at him shaking his head.

"Because despite everything at the end of the day, we're best friends." Shane admitted. "Or did you forget that part." he said leaving, as Liam threw his hammer at the piece of metal.

**RUDENFIELD-COOPER HOME**:

As Farrah and Amy came into the house with the food smiling, they noticed William Booker and Lauren's dad sitting talking.

"Farrah, Amy, just the people I wanted to see." William began, Farrah placed the food down and came over and sat as Amy sat down beside her.

"Due to the recent incident and in light of your admission, I myself have decided that we must sue the person responsible for it."

"What?" Amy blurted.

"Amy, Mr. Booker and I, have agreed it would be in the best interest of everyone that we sued those involved. Whether the school or the person who did this."

"Really?" Amy started to laugh, suddenly Lauren came in.

"Farrah, Dad, Mr. Booker?"

"Guess what? Mr. Booker and your Father want to sue the person responsible for the tape and upload." Amy replied.

"Oh..." Lauren said.

"Pooh bear, I couldn't imagine something happening to you like this, I would fight it." Lauren Dad said coming over to her.

"That's just it, you can't fight it."

"Amy, we're only trying to-"

"Look, Mr. Booker, I'm sorry but I don't want to fight it."

"Amy?" Farrah commented Amy looked at her intensely; suddenly Farrah put her head down as Amy shook hers and left out of the door. "Amy? Amy?" Farrah called out.

**Find out more on Chapter Three of "ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL"**

****Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAKING IT**

**ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL**

**SUMMARY: This is the next installment from my previous fan fiction: FIRST THERE WAS DAY AND THEN THERE WAS…NIGHT!**

**Will Karma's truth be too late? Liam, not a bad guy just misunderstood? Amy is what? Find out more in ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_**Author Disclaimer: If you are lost, please read the conjoining fan fiction I wrote entitled: First There was Day and then...Night. This is a continuation. **_

**PABLO'S HOUSE:**

"Look you told the truth, you did the right thing but Liam certainly has his own demons to fight." Pablo said, Shane laid his head on his shoulder as Gene Kelly danced in the rain on the screen in front of them.

"It's just Liam and I, have been friends since grade school, our one major fight was over Emma Pepperman...of course, It was third grade and I hadn't had the revelation of the true me yet. But Liam's been there through everything."

"And he still will, you just need to give him some time. "Pablo said as Shane looked at his cell screen, he turned it off.

"You're right...besides I just want to spend time with you."

**KARMA'S HOUSE**:

"So, this will help us expand our products?" Ms. Ashcroft asked.

"Yes, now you'll be able to reach more people looking to eat organically, and sell to a greater group of people at your control." Oliver responded as Karma came around the corner in her house.

"Oliver?"

"Karma, your friend just set us up online, to sell our products."

"He did, did he?" Karma replied to her Dad.

"Yes, and he also told us that he's turning your story into a film short?"

"Yea."

"Incredible, we are so proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes." her Dad added.

"Well, we have to go pick up some more supplies but Oliver feel free to stay for dinner."

"I would love to."

"Ok."

"We're on the World Wide Web honey, it's so awesome." Mr. Ashcroft said as he and his wife left out the back door.

"Soo...you just decided to set them up a website?"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting and your Dad was talking and then it leads to"

"All of this..." she cut off looking at Oliver's laptop screen.

"Pretty much."

"Well, Oliver Roads, you never cease to surprise me." she said as Oliver blushed.

**NEIGHBORHOOD**:

Amy continued to walk down the street angered and frustrated, when suddenly Liam pulled up in his car.

"Amy." He called out; Amy continued to walk ignoring him. He then pulled over and parked, got out and ran over.

"Amy."

"What?"

"My Mom told me to meet my Dad at your house? What's going on?"

"He wants to sue...your Dad apparently wants to sue the person responsible."

"But that's Lauren."

"Yea, and what suck...is that I really want to say go ahead but I can't...because that would ruin my Mom and." she said looked at Liam intently. "Did you know?"

"I just said I didn't-"

"No. You he would try it that's why you took the blame?"

"My Father is a hateful and evil man…his only purpose in life is to take. He's never understood the repercussions or damage. The day he came into the office wasn't about me or you, it was ultimately to go after the school and I couldn't let him do it and I'm not going to let him sue your family but I will need your help."

**KARMA'S HOUSE**:

"Well, first, that was my first taste of kale spaghetti. It was...good." Oliver added.

"Yea, well, it's an acquired taste." she smiled, taking his plate and placing it into the sink.

"Well, a good taste besides where do you come up with stuff like this?" he said holding up Karma's paper. "It's almost like an old 50s murder mystery."

"Well, I'm a fan of old Hollywood." she said returning to the chair beside him. Oliver grinned at her with an understanding glare, he then cleared his throat.

"A dame who knows the ropes isn't likely to get-"

"Tied up." they said at the same time.

"Mae West" Karma replied.

"Yep." Oliver replied followed with an adorable grin. "Well Ms. Ashcroft, I think I better be heading home. I will try to write up a mock script for you to go over." she said as he took his laptop and placed into his backpack.

"Ok." she said, standing up with him and heading towards the front door. "Thanks again for everything."

"No thank you." he said as he opened the door, he stopped to find Amy and Liam standing there, he looked back at Karma, who seemed confused as well.

**Find out more on the Final Chapter of "ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL"**

****Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic. I've enjoyed all of the feedback and insights. **


	4. Chapter 4-The Final Chapter

**FAKING IT**

**ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL**

**SUMMARY: This is the next installment from my previous fan fiction: FIRST THERE WAS DAY AND THEN THERE WAS…NIGHT!**

**Will Karma's truth be too late? Liam, not a bad guy just misunderstood? Amy is what? Find out more in ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL.**

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

**KARMA'S HOUSE:**

"Amy...Liam." Karma announced...confused.

"Oliver." Amy replied as an awkward silence fell, suddenly with a grin, Oliver looked back at

Karma un phased.

"Again, Karma, tell your Mom thanks for the spaghetti." he said turning to leave suddenly...

"Wait a minute." Liam replied. "You're good with computers right?" he said looking at

Oliver intensely.

"A little, I dabble in." Oliver began.

"Oliver, my Dad is getting ready to do something that will cause issues for Amy, so I

need some computer help to stop him." Liam replied as Oliver looked confused, he then looked at Amy who looked very convincing.

"What do you need?" Oliver asked as the door shut behind all of them.

* * *

**AMY'S HOUSE:**

"Farrah." Lauren said knocking on the bedroom door, as she came in, she caught Farrah quickly

wiping her face from tears.

"Lauren?" she responded concerned.

"I need to tell you something, something I should have told you before."

"What?" Lauren came over and sat beside Farrah.

"Farrah, the real reason, Amy doesn't want to sue ..." she took a deep breath. "is because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was scared that everyone would find out about a secret of mine and I panicked, so

when the opportunity presented itself...I filmed Amy and Liam and I had someone upload it."

"You what?" Farrah continued confused and caught off.

"Farrah, I'm ashamed of what I did, I can't even begin to..." Lauren quickly clamored.

"Stop." Farrah replied sternly. "I know you too haven't been the best of friends but this,

this was deplorable, your Father and I wanted so desperately for you two to establish a relationship but"

"Farrah...I'm...l" she said, in tears.

"It's a little too late for that, Lauren." Farrah replied as Lauren got up and ran out of the

room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" a voice said from outside, immediately Lauren's Dad

appeared.

"Sugar lump, what was that about?" he asked Farrah.

* * *

**KARMA'S KITCHEN:**

"So Oliver?" Amy gestured as Karma continued to wash the dishes.

"He's helping me...apparently my short story is to be made a film short."

"Oh?" Amy said.

"What was that?" Karma replied looking at her.

"What was what?"

"The Oh as if it's a question."

"Well it's nothing, I was just responding."

"Look, Amy, if your questioning if Oliver and I together...we aren't." Karma stopped

washing dishes and looked at Amy serious. "So, do you think they can erase it all?"

"Well, if Oliver says he can, then I think he can." as silence filled the room, Karma

cleared her throat.

"Amy, I've been thinking about what happened and I want to know something..."

"What?"

"The real reason for you two sleeping together was because you wanted to hurt me right?"

Amy looked at Karma uncomfortable, she paused.

"Yea..." she said shaking her head. "I didn't care...I just...wanted the pain to end, and I wanted to hurt you." Amy looked at Karma trying to hold back emotions.

"All this...the video...is a reminder that I did." she then looked at Karma with tears in her eyes. "I look at Liam and all I see, is one night, one betrayal and without a justified reason." she said wiping her eyes to get presentable." Liam dropped his head defeated at the door as he ease dropped. He then gathered his self and entered.

"Amy, he did it." he announced.

"Great." She replied.

"I'm going to drop Oliver home and then deal with my Dad, but it's over, no one is going

to sue anyone." Liam replied.

"Good." Karma replied as Oliver came in.

"Thank you Oliver." Amy said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." he said nervously.

"Well, let's get you home." Liam added, as Oliver pulled away and agreed, Liam then put

his hand out towards Amy, Amy pulled him into a hug unexpectedly.

"You came through." she murmured, he grinned catching Karma's eye, which turned

quickly to avoid him. Suddenly, Amy pulled away holding her head.

"Amy?" Karma called out.

"I'm...feeling weird"immediately she passed out in Liam's hands...

"Amy?... AMY!" Karma cried out.

* * *

**AMY'S BEDROOM...The Day After the Wedding...**

Amy awoke with a strong headache, she looked at her clock. She then turned, she quickly

jumped...Liam Booker lay asleep in her bed; she looked at the picture of her and Karma.

"Liam?" she quickly whispered nudging him. Immediately Liam awoke, he quickly got

up looking at her confused, and scared as well. He looked to the left of him and picked up a bra nearby.

"I think...this is yours?" he said in fright.

"Karma's going to kill us." Amy replied as they both looked forward in fear.

**~FAKING IT!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**#SuperSiced 4 the next Season, I hope the drama doesn't go too long. Thanks to all those who favorited me, favorited the story, added a review or have read most of the Faking It Fanfiction I write. Depending on how this season goes, I might create more. Cheers to Season Two. **_


End file.
